Lesser than things
by Lycantrhope
Summary: Muchos intentos fallidos, un corazón roto, una decisión y una sola esperanza...


Los sombrero de paja se preparan para zarpar de la Isla Gyojin para dirigirse al temible "Nuevo Mundo", en donde tienen una cálida despedida por parte de los habitantes de ésta y la familia real. Todos los tripulantes estaban dentro del Sunny, emocionados como siempre, a excepción de un hombre; cuya recompensa era de 77.000.000 berries, aquel hombre cuya cabellera era rubia, usualmente teniendo en su mano algún cigarrillo, y cabe no mencionar sus llamativas cejas de espiral; sí, más conocido como "Pierna Negra" Sanji, era él. Pero no sentía la misma emoción que todos en el barco, se sentía reprimido, solitario, y triste. La razón de ello era una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer; era más conocida como "La Gata Ladrona", era Nami.

Ella era la culpable de todas sus emociones y sentimientos, ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir de esa manera, pero es que, era inevitable que él sintiera una fuerte atracción hacia ella desde la primera vez que la vio. Pues, hace algunos años, cuando los piratas Sombrero de Paja apenas estaban conformados por 4 personas, incluyendo Nami, y estaban buscando más tripulantes, se dirigieron al restaurante "Baratie", ya estaban en la mesa, pero entre ellos se había formado un escándalo llamando la atención de todos los presentes ahí; Sanji, que solía trabajar ahí y estaba atendiendo otra mesa, hacía caso omiso a lo que sucedía ahí, pero al dirigir su mirada por el más mínimo segundo a aquella mesa, la vio, vio a la mujer que sería la que controlaría todas sus emociones, observaba la más encantadora sonrisa que podía haber visto, el rostro más encantador para él, jamás había enfocado tanta atención en una sola mujer, y era ella, era eso a lo que llamaban "amor a primera vista".

Pues, ya había pasado bastante tiempo, desde que Sanji forma parte de la tripulación hasta ahora, tanto así que Nami se convertiría en la mujer más importante para él, ya que ella fue la principal razón para unirse a ésta, aparte de encontrar el mar legendario conocido como "All Blue"; pero su comportamiento mujeriego, el mismo comportamiento con el que trataba a todas las mujeres, el trato encantador de caballero que él utilizaría sobre todas las damas existentes, haría que aquel fuerte sentimiento que Sanji siente por "La Gata Ladrona" pareciera inexistente.

Pues, a pesar de todo, el rubio cocinero había hecho hasta lo imposible para que Nami notara lo cuán especial era para él, la trataba diferente que a todas las mujeres, era mucho más atento y caballeroso con ella, más de lo que podía ser, la protegía; pensaba que podría declararse justo antes de zarpar de la Isla Gyojin, pero la verdad era que ella últimamente lo ignoraba, aparte de golpearlo usualmente debido a los actos pervertidos del cocinero, a pesar de todo lo que hacía por Nami, su esfuerzo era en vano, ella supuestamente lo consideraba sólo como un nakama, ni más, ni menos. Y eso desilusionaba al pobre rubio de cejas rizadas.

Hasta recuerda aquella vez en Thriller Bark, en el que su amada fue secuestrada y fue forzada a casarse, él no podía evitar enfurecerse como nunca lo había hecho, estaba desesperado, quería arruinar esa boda lo antes posible y destrozarle los huesos a aquel desgraciado que la secuestró, lo cual eso hizo, la rescató. Estaba celoso, muy celoso, ya que él sería el único hombre con el que Nami se casaría.

O bueno, eso pensaba, hasta ahora… Sanji se comenzó a preguntar por qué tiene que seguir estando enamorado de ella, ya que no suceden los resultados esperados, lo que él esperaba… Creía que no servía de nada seguir así, cada vez más cuestionaba su amor por Nami…

-_¿Por qué tengo que seguir insistiendo? Sé que Nami-swan no me ama, sólo me considera como un nakama, ya ni sé porque hago todo ésto por ella, no tengo por qué seguir buscándola, ya no puedo soportar que siga así conmigo, he intentado varias veces estar a su lado. Creo que ésto tiene que parar _-pensó Sanji con suma tristeza mientras encendía un cigarrillo-_. Es lo mejor, sé que existen muchas otras mujeres en lo cual podría enamorarme de una y hasta podría llegar a amarla. Es mejor hacerlo ahora a que hacerlo más tarde y me sea imposible ya que mi amor por Nami-swan podría crecer. Pero t__ambién tengo un límite, también tengo dignidad. __Si ella decide buscarme, que lo haga, pero yo ya no pienso ir tras de ella nunca má..._

_-¡Oooi! ¡Sanji! ¿Por qué estás triste? ¡Prepárame algo de comer antes de que zarpemos! ¡Tengo hambre! _-exclamó el escandaloso capitán interrumpiendo los pensamientos del cocinero, Monkey D. Luffy.

_-Tsk. Creo que deberías dejar en paz al cocinero pervertido, ¿no ves lo deprimido que está? A lo mejor otro okama lo persiguió_ -aclaró el espadachín de la tripulación seguida de una pequeña risa burlona, era aquel hombre cuya aspiración es convertirse en el mejor de los espadachines, Roronoa Zoro.

_-Calla, marimo. Ésto no te incumbe..._ -Sanji corta con Zoro y se dirige hacia su capitán.- _No te preocupes, Luffy, no tardo en prepararte algo antes de irnos -_dijo el cocinero.

No tardó en dirigirse a la cocina, antes de irse vio a Nami, la vio más hermosa de lo que creía, ¿en serio pensaba en desenamorarse fácilmente? Pues sí, Sanji ya tomó su decisión, estaba harto de esperar, se juró a sí mismo a olvidarla completamente y a buscar a por otro amor, y nada le haría cambiar de opinión...

* * *

**Bueno, la verdad no me gustó cómo quedó el fanfic, es mi primer fanfic. :l Pero a lo largo del fanfic tratare de mejorarlo según sus reviews. :3 Así que dejen reviews, ¡por favor!**


End file.
